


Adore You ‘Til Eternity

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015), Sandy Passage - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Oral Sex, Other, Period Typical Attitudes, Sandy Passage, Sappy, Smut, Sweet, Switching, Trans Lovers, Trans Male Character, Trans!Vivvy, Transmasculine Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Vivvy reflects on the saga of her relationship with her transmasculine lover, Henry.
Relationships: Vivianne ‘Little Vivvy’ Van Kimpton/Original Transmasculine Character
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious, the title comes from a lyric in the song “Be My Baby” by The Ronettes, a tune which perfectly encapsulates just how deeply in love I am with Vivvy.
> 
> TW/CW: I realize some may have difficulty with the idea of a character played by Bill portrayed as trans femme. Please know that I am a trans author and no offense is intended. I simply love him dearly and enjoy playing with gender.
> 
> Also, in reference to both Vivvy and the original character of Henry’s (who is assigned female at birth) genitalia, words such as ‘length,’ ‘head,’ ‘tip,’ ‘frenulum,’ and ‘clit’ are used. If these seem too dysphoric for you, I apologize and suggest skipping this story.

Lounging on the couch flipping through a magazine, Vivvy draped her legs over the arm, heels dangling in the air. Front door opening, she sat up as Hank walked in and smiled.

“Hello darling.” 

Tossing down his keys and shucking off his jacket, Hank walked over, bending down to capture her mouth with his plump lips. “Hello beautiful.” Holding for a moment, they parted with a smile and Hank caressed her sharp jaw. “How was your day?”

“Oh.” Vivvy rolled onto her stomach, ankles kicking in the air and sticking out her lower lip. “Decent, I suppose. Had lunch with Tanya. Did a little cleaning. Nothing too exciting. You?”

Sighing heavily, Hank flopped down on the empty space next to her and Vivvy folded her arms on his lap, resting her chin on her crossed wrists. “Well, I had to meet with Jordan.” He rolled his eyes. 

Hank, an artist and architect, was thankfully able to do the majority of his work from home, but once in a while he had to go into the office for meetings and often his reception was less than warm. 

Vivvy gave his thigh a squeeze. “I’m sorry, dear. I hope he wasn’t too unkind.”

“Wouldn’t even look directly at me.” Hank’s mouth settled into a flat line. “Talked to the executives like I wasn’t even there and referred to me as ‘it’.”

Shaking her head, Vivvy rolled onto her side, facing Hank’s belly. “Disgusting. What a hateful man.” She reached an arm up to comb her lengthy fingers through Hank’s sandy blond hair.

Polishing Vivvy’s prominent cheekbone with his thumb, Hank smiled down at her. “At least I get to come home to you.”

“Yeah.” Vivvy grinned, shifting until she curled her extended frame into his arms, trying to make herself as small as possible.

Holding one another, Vivvy thought back to the first time they met. She’d never been to that bar, but a friend of hers told Vivvy it was accepting of their kind, and so she put on her favorite red dress that made her feel at least half pretty and found herself sitting on a stool, desperately trying to slouch and curve in her broad shoulders as she anxiously tugged down her black head scarf, hoping no short chestnut tendrils were exposed.

“What can I get you?” The bartender approached with a warm smile.

“Um…” Vivvy’s fingers tapped the counter. “Sherry. If you have it.”

“Coming right up.” With a nod he faced away from her, returning with a tiny glass filled to the brim with the honey colored liquid. Vivvy sipped daintily, willing her hands not to shake as she took a nervous glance around. Seeing others like herself helped her settle into her seat a bit, but the majority of the women were on the arms of cismen, and Vivvy saw others prowling around, one in particular, a jowly, stout man, eyed her from across the room, and she squirmed.

Turning back to the wall of bottles, Vivvy was lifting the sherry to her pink lips when a voice piped up near her elbow. “Hello.”

Swiveling in her chair she saw a man around her age, shorter, with sandy blond hair and a soft, hairless face climbing onto the stool next to her. 

“Hello.” Vivvy’s mouth approximated something like a smile as she nodded.

Silently sitting, Vivvy noticed he kept glancing over at her every minute or so, and eventually she set down her glass. “Alright. What?”

“Oh...I’m sorry.” Green eyes shifting, he lifted a shoulder. “I was just waiting for you to finish your drink so I could offer to buy you one.” A half grin crept onto his delicate features, followed by a pink hue on his high cheekbones.

“Oh, well…” Fingers pulling at the edges of her head scarf, Vivvy smiled and tossed back the rest of her swallow of sherry. “If you insist.”

He beckoned the bartender over with two fingers. “Yes, hello, I’d like a vodka sour, and whatever the lady is having.” Inching her glass forward, Vivvy requested another sherry and the bartender returned promptly with their drinks. “I’m Henry, by the way. Henry McCourt.” Extending a small hand, Vivvy gripped it lightly and shook. 

“Vivianne Van Kimpton.” She looked away, grinning. “But everyone calls me Vivvy.”

“ _ Vivvy _ .” Henry sighed his way through her name like the syllables were life-giving as he placed an elbow on the counter and rested his head on his fist. “Have you been here before? I don’t think I’ve seen you.”

Giggling, Vivvy took a sip of her drink. “Oh dear, are you really using the  _ ‘Come here often _ ?’ Line? I think you can do better than that.” Vivvy folded her lips under to hide a smile, crossing her arms at the wrist and tilting away.

Henry chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Maybe I could.” His emerald eyes flowed down her body, and Vivvy tingled at the intensity of his gaze. “But you’re so beautiful, I’m finding it difficult to concentrate.”

Lifting a hand to her cheek, Vivvy grinned coquettishly as her face reddened. “Why, Mr. McCourt. You’re quite forward.”

“I’m sorry.” Henry stirred his drink, trying to catch her eye. “But I had to take a chance. Couldn’t risk one of these other clowns coming up to you first.” He gestured over his shoulder to the room, resting against the counter.

_ Save The Last Dance For Me  _ by The Drifters floated over the speakers and Henry perked up his ears, looking to the ceiling. “Miss Vivvy?” He smiled, pushing away his half finished drink. “Would you care to dance with me?”

Vivvy’s sapphire eyes widened. “ _ Yes.”  _ She adored dancing, and a man never asked her to dance before. They asked, or rather told, her to do many other things, but not dancing. So as Hank offered his hand, her white heels clicked across the wooden floor and Vivvy was giddy with excitement. 

Interlacing their fingers, his other hand lightly touched her waist and Vivvy rested hers on his shoulder as they began to sway to the music. Vivvy found she didn’t mind that she was half a foot taller than Henry, even in her low heels, and the way he beamed at her, thumb rubbing circles into her hip as they moved, made Vivvy swivel in closer to his soft body. 

When Etta James’  _ Funny Valentine  _ came on, Vivvy wrapped her arms around him, bending down to place her head on Henry’s shoulder. For a moment he froze, swallowing, before his hands closed behind her, sinking into Vivvy’s warmth, his smooth skin gliding over her cheek.

“Vivvy…” Henry whispered, barely audible above the music and murmuring bar patrons. “You’re so gorgeous…”

Drawing him closer, Vivvy brushed the briefest of kisses to Henry’s neck and he gasped, fingertips pressing into her back in his surprise as the song wound to a close. When they parted, Henry lifted a trembling hand to his brow. “Shall we, um...would you like to sit?” Indicating one of the small round tables, Vivvy nodded and followed him. Henry started to lower himself, but hopped up before he even touched the chair. “I’ll...I’ll get us some drinks. Would you like sherry again?”

Finding his nerves charming, Vivvy giggled. “Sure. That would be lovely.”

Henry came back and they ended up talking until the last patrons trickled out and the bar lights flashed, discussing everything from their transitions, to Henry’s work, to Vivvy’s struggles with her mother and her broken dreams of being a dancer in New York. After which, Henry’s fingers slid across the table, taking her hand as he gazed into Vivvy’s cobalt eyes and said, “If you’ll let me, I’ll dance with you every day.”

Exchanging numbers, Henry said he would call, but Vivvy was shocked when he actually did the next day, shielding the receiver from her mother’s shrill demands asking who was on the phone as they set up a date. 

Their courtship was unlike any Vivvy previously experienced. It was over a month before they went to bed together. Vivvy wasn’t prude, in fact quite the opposite, but she sensed there was something different about Henry and she wanted their first time together to be special. After their dates, whether it be dinner and a movie, dancing, or just going on a long walk and chatting as they held hands, Vivvy would inevitably find herself in the front seat of Henry’s car parked outside of her crumbling estate, kissing passionately and fingers roaming until she had to wait, breathless and flushed beside him, both silently fidgeting before she calmed enough to go inside. Henry never pressured her, and Vivvy suspected he was just as anxious about the act.

Never having been with a trans man before, Vivvy wasn’t entirely sure what to expect. And beyond the physical considerations, things with Henry were drastically different on every other level as well compared to her previous sexual encounters. Unfortunately, Vivvy was used to brief exchanges with strangers, in alleys or the backs of cars, when her skin grew too lonely and her heart too desperate and she allowed those men to use her body. Those men, they didn’t love her. They wanted her, but they hated themselves for wanting her, and all too often they took it out on Vivvy.

She would drown out the words they hurled, trying to lose herself in the sensations of their joined skin, but no matter how Vivvy was able to remove her mind from the proceedings, she went home feeling empty and disposable.

And so one night when Henry took her to see  _ The Earrings of Madame De… _ at the local theatre, and she tucked herself under his arm in the darkness, moved by the achingly tortured love story and swept up in the ballroom dance scenes, she wondered if tonight might be the night.

They emerged into the crisp autumn air and Vivvy held out her arms, spinning in the parking lot, eyes closed. “Oh, wasn’t that just  _ lovely?  _ I mean…” Clutching a hand to her chest, she let out a deep sigh. “How romantic.”

Tilting his head, Henry just looked at her and smiled. “Yeah, it was.” Getting in the car, he turned the ignition and the beginnings of  _ Be My Baby  _ by The Ronettes played over the radio.

Grasping Vivvy’s wrist, a wide grin blossomed on Henry’s face. “Roll down your window.”

Vivvy furrowed her brow in confusion.”What?”

Turning the crank on his side, Henry nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah. Come on.”

Following suit, Vivvy didn’t understand what he was doing until Henry cranked the knob to full volume, hopping out of the car and running around to her door. “Dance with me.”

Glancing around the theater parking lot, Vivvy looked at him, eyes wide as she stood. “Here?”

“Yeah.” Henry pulled her close. “Right here.”

Arms hugging her close, Henry pulled Vivvy into a lively, swirling circuit around the car, singing to her as their foreheads rested against one another and people exiting their films looked at them with raised eyebrows. But Vivvy didn’t care, deliriously happy as they linked lips and The Ronettes warbled over Henry’s speakers.

Song fading to be replaced by Etta James’  _ At Last _ , Vivvy’s large hands wound into Henry’s hair as he guided her back against the car door, fingers urgent at her hips as he licked into her mouth and Vivvy wrapped a leg around his waist, losing herself in the moment before a scoffing stranger made her blink and pull away.

“Sorry.” Shaking his head, Henry stood back on his heels. “I...I just got caught up.”

“No…” Approaching him, Vivvy brought her face close, hanging her hands on his vest and looking down, voice soft. “Henry...take me home.”

Nodding, Henry opened the door. “Okay, Vivvy. I’m sorry. I’m sure your mother is worried.”

“No, Henry, I mean…” Vivvy cupped his cheek, brushing a kiss below his ear. “Take me to your house.” Folding her body against him, Vivvy cradled Henry’s head near, whispering. “I want you to make love to me, Henry.”

A shiver went through him and Henry’s arms went around Vivvy, squeezing her so tight she almost had to tell him to let go as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and nodded. “Alright, beautiful…” Breaking away, Henry couldn’t look at her, rapidly blinking as he held her door open and got in the car, returning the radio to a normal volume, knuckles white on the steering wheel as he drove.

Back at Henry’s house, Vivvy undressed in the bathroom while Henry waited in the bedroom. “Henry?” Vivvy timidly called through the door. “Is the light off?”

Resting a hand on the opposite frame, Henry shook his head even though he knew Vivvy couldn’t see him. “No.”

“Would you…” Voice small, Vivvy trailed a finger down the wood. “Could it be off? Please?”

Clearing his throat, Henry leaned in. “If that’s what you want, of course I’ll do it, but…” Henry hesitated. “Vivvy, I...I’d like to see you very much.”

Barely whispering, Henry could hardly hear her response. “I...I don’t like the way I look, Henry…”

“You’re so beautiful, Vivvy.” Urging, Henry laid a palm on the door. “And you know I don’t either. Like how I look, I mean. Honey, we’re…” Swallowing, Henry nodded. “We’re in this together, okay?”

Vivvy was silent for a moment. “Alright, just...just promise you won’t laugh at me?”

Heart clenching, Henry closed his eyes, head falling at the thought that she had to utter those words because of a cruelty from the past. “Of course not, gorgeous. Never.” 

Slowly Vivvy opened the door, her face all that was visible at first before a long leg clad in a black lace thigh high struck out and she stepped into view, hands fidgeting in front of her pink satin panties and shoulders rolled forward to expose the empty cups of her matching bra.

Henry’s fingers covered his mouth and he shook his head, and for a moment an acidic shame settled in Vivvy as she tried to turn away, to fold in on herself, before Henry gasped.

“Oh  _ Vivianne.”  _ Hand lowering to his heart, Henry’s lip quivered as he took a step closer to her, hand outstretched in trepidation, as if he couldn’t believe he got to touch her. “You are so damn  _ stunning. _ ”

Fingers gliding from her hips to her broad shoulders, to her strong arms and caressing her face, Henry couldn’t soak her in enough as his eyes darted over Vivvy’s elegant form.

“R-really?” Vivvy blinked, voice low as she looked at Henry standing before her in his white undershirt over his strapped down chest and boxers. “You really like it?”

“Vivvy, I…” Swallowing hard, Henry’s hands stuttered near her collarbone for a moment while he blinked, before coming in close, curling his arms underneath hers and turning into her neck, For a moment he just breathed, inhaling her sweet scent that always reminded him of lilacs and being the only one awake to watch the sunrise. “Vivvy…” Voice tremulous, he squeezed her. “Perhaps this is very foolish of me to say just now but…” Henry buried his face in her skin, muffling the sound. “I am so in love with you, Vivianne.”

Letting out a shuddering exhale, Henry held her. Vivvy’s arms drew him impossibly closer, lowering her light pink lips. “I love you, too, Henry.”

His fingers dug into her skin and he shook under Vivvy’s grasp, tears wetting her shoulder as their companions trailed down her own cheeks and they clung to one another in the doorway.

After a few minutes Henry tipped his chin up to her, red-rimmed eyes studying Vivvy’s face as he captured her mouth. Vivvy’s fingers played in his sandy hair as he walked them backwards to the bed, guiding her down, his hands cascading over her pale skin patiently, purposefully, as if Henry were determined to map out every inch of Vivvy’s flesh, not only claiming the territory for his own but making notes of which peaks and valleys provoked the strongest response. 

Kneading her ass, Vivvy spread her legs wide and Henry’s hips slid between them, rubbing against her growing length, warm in between his thighs. Breaking away from their kiss, Henry caressed her cheek. “Vivvy, we...we haven’t really discussed this yet. How we...how we want this to work.”

Vivvy nodded. “Yes. I wasn’t sure...I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Same.” Henry smiled. “I haven’t…” Fingering the material of her bra, Henry looked down. “I haven’t been with anyone for a long time. I don’t really know how to do this with…” Glancing down at his body, Henry frowned. “With this. But I did buy…” Rolling off the bed, Henry rifled in the closet, emerging a moment later. “This.” 

He held up a harness with an attached dildo and shrugged. “I...I don’t know if that’s what you like or not…”

Coming to her elbows, Vivvy nodded. “Yes, I…” Locking into Henry’s eyes, Vivvy breathed through parted lips. “I want you inside of me.”

A shiver flashed over Henry’s skin and he nodded. “Okay. Good. I...I’ll just put it on.” Hooking his thumbs under his boxers, Henry shifted his eyes. “Would you...would you look away?” He asked, voice high and small.

“Of course, darling.” Turning, Vivvy waited until he gave her the all clear and he joined her back on the bed.

Laying side by side, Henry looked down between her legs. “Are you alright being touched?”

Vivvy nodded slowly. “Yes. But...it’s...I like it a certain way.” She explained. “Do you want me to touch you?”

Squirming, Henry shifted on the bed. “I don’t...not...not for now.” Mouth settling into a flat line, his emerald eyes searched her. “Is that okay?”

“Oh of course, Henry.” Vivvy combed back his hair. “Whatever you’re comfortable with. Let’s just take our time.”

Nodding, Henry took Vivvy’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. “Thank you, beautiful.”

Vivvy scooted forward, linking their mouths. They were both trepidatious at first, tongues just creeping past teeth and fingers delicately exploring, until their passion roared to life and Henry found himself on top of Vivvy, grinding his cock into her, seeking her mouth as he caressed her thick thigh and Vivvy ensconced a sizable hand in his hair, her hips rising to meet his, desiring friction.

Pausing, Henry’s viridescent gaze took her in and there was no other word for the expression on his face, Henry looked  _ hungry.  _ Sure, men looked at Vivvy with hunger in their eyes before. But it would be the hunger of a starving, desperate man. A feral man who came across a piece of meat in the desert and wanted nothing more than to rip, to tear in his bestial appetites, leaving Vivvy ragged and wanting.

Or worse, they would look at her with the hunger of a man who waited impatiently for his food, only to be brought the wrong meal by his server, and sneering in disgust, decided to eat it anyway, forcing it down and resentful of the ingredients themselves.

But Henry was different. He stared at Vivvy as though he were sitting down to a banquet, an offering of the richest delights, a celebratory feast he anticipated for his entire life and was determined to savor every morsel.

Her scarf came loose in their actions and Vivvy’s hair peeked out from the edges. Henry raised a hand to touch the fabric. “Can I take this off?”

“Oh…” Eyes sliding away, Vivvy swallowed. “Alright…” She removed it, running her fingers through her short chestnut waves self-consciously before meeting Henry’s gaze. 

Cupping her sharp jaw, Henry’s hand trickled upward to play with her hair as he let out a long sigh. “Vivvy...beauty doesn’t begin to describe you. You’re…” His fingers traced over her dark eyebrow before underlining her bottom lip. “Ethereal.”

Vivvy beamed, carding her fingers through Henry’s sandy locks. “Thank you, darling. You’re so sexy. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Vivvy.” Henry smiled down at her, Hand trailing down and pausing at her little belly. “Will you…” He locked into her oceanic eyes. “Will you show me how you like it?”

Nodding shyly, Vivvy inched down the waistband of her panties to expose her tip. “Alright, so, I…I prefer if you just...rub like this.” Demonstrating by circling the ball of her thumb over the head, Henry hummed in understanding and lowered his hand.

“Okay, so…” Vivvy removed her fingers and allowed Henry to take over, breath hitching as his delicate hand polished and squeezed her. “Is that good?”

“Yes.” Vivvy nodded, eyes closed and hooking a hand around the back of Henry’s neck to draw him near. “Yes, dear. Keep going.”

Pausing to lick his fingertips, Henry worked over her tenderly until moans tumbled from Vivvy’s lips and she writhed below him, brushing kisses to her ivory neck and lightly dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin below her ear. “Vivvy…” Henry breathed as he firmly massaged her frenulum, his whispered words hot and ticklish. “Can I use my mouth?”

“Yes.” Vivvy gasped, her large hands crawling over him in desire. “Please, dear.”

Henry traversed his way down her body, hands soaking in every inch of her long form, mouth kissing and licking over her pallid skin, drinking deep of Vivvy’s essence before resting between her muscled thighs. Catching her eye, Henry’s lips wrapped around her tip, tongue swirling and flicking as his hand kneaded her hip.

“Oh my darling... _ yes! _ ” Vivvy gasped, fingers wending their way into his blond strands as she arched her back. High whimpers dripped from her as Vivvy squirmed on the sheets. 

After a few minutes she tapped Henry’s shoulder. “Henry…”

Rising, Henry blinked at her in concern. “Oh I’m sorry, did I do something wrong, Viv?”

“No.” Smiling, Vivvy shook her head. “I just...would you...could you put your fingers inside of me?”

Wide grin spreading, Henry raised his eyebrows. “Of course, gorgeous.” Getting up, Henry went to the bedside stand and retrieved a tube of lubricant. Returning between Vivvy’s legs, he shifted her panties aside, guiding her thighs apart before squeezing the sticky liquid over his fingers, warming it up before rubbing over the tight muscle of Vivvy’s entrance.

“How many would you like?” He asked, planting a kiss to the spot where her hip joined her leg.

“Two, please.” Vivvy caressed his cheek and Henry nodded, gradually inching forward and reveling in the sight of Vivvy’s body absorbing his fingers. Once inserted, he swirled and scissored for a moment before crooking upwards and flicking, smiling when Vivvy’s muscles twitched in response.

Taking Vivvy back into his mouth, Henry’s hand pulsed inside of her and she thrashed under his ministrations, shrieking moans rising in her throat as she drove herself down on his fingers and fisted her hands in the sheets. “ _ Oh Henry! Yes, darling! Just like that!” _ She gasped, lips parted and chest rising fast as he worked away inside of her and his tongue danced over her sensitive flesh.

Suddenly Vivvy shook her head, pounding the mattress in a tantrum and whining. “ _ Henry! _ ” Her upper body rose and she snatched at his shoulder. “I need you now. Make love to me, darling. Please.  _ Please!” _

Extricating himself, Henry smiled and nodded. “Of course, beautiful. Anything you want.” Smearing lube over his cock and more over Vivvy, Henry positioned the head at her entrance before bending down and touching her face. “Are you ready, my love?”

Covering his hand with her own, Vivvy grinned. “Yes, dear.”

Inching forward, Henry etched the image of Vivvy’s face in that moment in his mind forever. Her pretty dark blue eyes rolled back before the long ashes fluttered closed, her perfect pink lips fell open, not all at once, but gradually, like when she would sing along in the car, her voice hopelessly trying to reach high notes and laughing at herself when it cracked as the wind blew her head scarf out behind, her fingers dancing in the airstream.

Vivvy’s neck arched, a tinkling sigh rolling into a moan as Henry sheathed himself within her and she took a couple of deep breaths before opening her eyes to find Henry beaming down at her. 

Fusing their mouths together, Henry wedged an arm between them to coax Vivvy’s tip as he began thrusting. Vivvy placed her heels on the mattress, rolling her hips into him and soon they developed a pleasant rhythm.

Henry left her lips for a moment, examining Vivvy’s oceanic eyes. “Is this okay, Viv?”

“Yes.” Vivvy panted, nodding. Swallowing, she gripped the back of Henry’s neck, clenching her teeth so every muscle in her crisp jaw flickered. “ _ Harder _ .”

Eyebrows dancing, Henry smiled mischievously. “Anything you say, gorgeous.” Angling his pelvis, Henry captured Vivvy’s mouth and started to pound into her vigorously, thumb racing over her head.

Vivvy fought to keep her lips moving, but failed as Henry rattled screams from her broad frame. “ _ Yes, Henry! Yes! Don’t stop! Fuck me! _ ”

Free hand ensconced in her dark brown tendrils, Henry kissed Vivvy’s open mouth, her cheek, her neck as he hammered into her. “I love you, Vivvy.” He breathlessly gasped. “I love you so much.”

“ _ Henry! I...I… _ ” Vivvy’s hands scrambled at his back and she froze for a moment, mouth agape in a silent scream before she released, face tossed to the side and shivering violently as she whined her way over Henry’s name.

Seeing her exquisite, spent form, skin blotched pink, firm chest heaving and bra stained with the evidence of her desire as Vivvy opened her deep blue eyes to meet his, overwhelmed Henry. 

Pressing his forehead to hers, he crammed a hand between himself and the harness, rubbing hard and fast over his clit as he frantically humped, desperate moans tumbling from his lips.

“ _ Oh Vivvy! Yes! I love you! Fuck! Yes! FUCK! _ ” Face falling into the crook of her neck, Henry quaked above her and Vivvy secured him in her strong arms, massaging circles into his back while the tremors continued to crawl over his skin.

They laid together for a long time, sweaty, sticky, and smiling. And for the first time, Vivvy thought she truly understood what it meant to make love with someone.


	2. 2

Navigating sex as their relationship continued required open communication and transparency. It wasn’t until a few months later that, sheets pulled up to his chest and lights off, Henry allowed Vivvy to slip her hand between his thighs, shaking and clinging to her as he came around her fiddling fingers.

Eventually he grew more comfortable, allowing Vivvy to use her mouth from time to time, and one night as they lay naked side by side, heads languidly swimming back and forth as they kissed and hands starting to explore, Vivvy rested back and eyed Henry. “Darling, do you…” Biting her lip, she ran her fingers down his arm. “Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we did it, you know…” Vivvy looked down between them. “The way other people do?”

Henry nodded, hand flowing over her chest. “Yeah. I thought about it. I just...I guess I didn’t think you’d want to.”

Lifting a shoulder, Vivvy touched his hip. “I don’t know...I’ve never…you’re the first person I’ve been with who...you know, has one…” Vivvy shifted her eyes away, knowing the words made Henry uncomfortable. “But I’ve never been inside of anyone before.”

Henry was silent for a moment, drawing invisible patterns over Vivvy’s skin. “Do you want to try? I…” Swallowing, Henry looked at the sheets and when he spoke again his voice was small. “I like things inside me sometimes...I...when I’m alone, I mean...I do that…” 

Seeing the tight expression on his face, the heavy shame in his eyes, Vivvy shifted closer to him on the bed and combed back his hair. “Henry, darling…” She whispered, noses nearly touching. “It’s okay. You can like that. It doesn’t…” Squeezing his shoulder, she shook her head. “That doesn’t make you any less of a man.”

Curling into her, Vivvy could barely hear Henry’s voice when he spoke against her skin. “You...you don’t think so?”

“No, my love.” Vivvy petted her fingers down his back. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting pleasure. It’s okay. We…we were dealt these bodies and we have to work with them however we can.”

Nodding, Henry gave her a squeeze. “Thank you, Viv.”

“Of course, dear.” Leaning back, Vivvy smiled. “Did you want to try, then?”

“Yeah.” Henry grinned, and then his face faltered. “Wait...we don’t have any condoms.”

“Oh.” Vivvy blinked. They never had need of them before, so of course she and Henry never kept them around. “Well, we can try another time if you want.”

Lifting a shoulder, Henry interlaced their fingers. “Maybe...maybe we can just do it for a little while and stop? If...if you’d be okay with that.”

“Alright.” Nodding, Vivvy glanced down. “Do you...do you want to be on top, darling?”

Henry bobbed his head. “Yeah, if you don’t mind.” 

“Of course.” Vivvy rolled onto her back and Henry timidly climbed above her, positioning himself. He sank down slowly, wincing as her girth stretched him open. “Are you alright, Henry?” Taking his wrist, Vivvy furrowed her brow at his pained expression.

“Yeah.” Gasping, Henry nodded. “It’s just...more than I’m used to. I need a minute.” Henry sat still above her and Vivvy caressed his thighs before he rested his hands on her chest. “Okay…” Rising, Henry began to gently bounce, and Vivvy rolled her body into him, the constant, moist pressure around her foreign, but enjoyable as she glided inside.

“How is it, darling?” She asked as Henry rose above her, eyes tightly shut. 

Blinking open, he nodded down. “It’s good, but...strange.”

“Yes.” Vivvy agreed. “It feels...odd. But nice.”

Pausing his movements, Henry touched her cheek. “Do you want to stop?”

Vivvy shook her head. “No.” Inching her fingers between Henry’s thighs, she looked at him questioningly as she thrust inside. “Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yeah.” Henry swallowed, replacing his hands on her chest. “Please.” 

Thumb twirling over his clit, Henry undulated above her more intensely as Vivvy rotated into him, admiring the tantalizing way his body would clench around her in the upstroke. 

After a few minutes Vivvy noticed Henry’s eyes were still firmly closed. Typically when they made love, he fought to keep her in view the entire time, anxious to photograph every instant of her. Assuming it was a sign of distress, Vivvy squeezed his arm. “Henry, I have an idea.”

Stopping, Henry looked down at her. “Oh yeah?”

Vivvy nodded. “Yes. I’ve seen a position we could try you might like...why don’t you take me out…” She suggested, trickling her fingers over his skin. “And put my legs over your shoulders. Then if you...if you bend me down and put me back in, it’ll almost…” Gritting her teeth, Vivvy didn’t want to speak the words aloud, but Henry nodded in understanding.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. That sounds good.” Climbing off, they adjusted themselves and Henry hoisted Vivvy’s carved calves to his shoulders. Coming up on his knees, he spread his legs a little and worked Vivvy back inside. In their new configuration, as Henry rocked his hips, he not only moved Vivvy up and down on the mattress, but drove her into himself at his own pace, the control his own as he grabbed her shins and bore forth again.

Replacing her thumb over his clit, Vivvy studied his face. “Is that better, darling.”

“Yes.” Henry panted, hastening his motions as he caressed her shapely legs. “Thank you.” 

Bending over, soon Henry was slamming Vivvy into himself as he pummeled forward, moaning with abandon and kissing her calve. “ _ Oh Vivvy! Yes! I love you! Fuck, you feel so good! Yes!” _

Henry fluttered around her and Vivvy whimpered. “ _ Yes, Henry! Darling! I love you! Don’t stop!” _

“ _ Vivvy! Vivvy!” _ Henry cried out, constricting around her and shuddering, whites of his eyes all that was visible as he pitched forward.

Frantically patting his shoulder, Vivvy shook her head. “Henry! I need to get out.  _ Now!” _

Henry scrambled and pulled Vivvy free, diving down and taking her into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks over her tip. Vivvy exploded instantly, limbs swimming over the sheets as she whined, back arching and shivering. “ _ Henry! Yes! Fuck! _ ”

Joining her at the top of the bed, Vivvy nestled into his arms. It didn’t become a regular part of their routine, but from then on Vivvy and Henry kept a box of condoms in the bedside drawer, just in case.

***

Henry was nothing if not a determined man. Rising beyond difficult circumstances and managing to carve a tiny space for himself in the world of architecture despite the cruelties faced, he wasn’t one to back down.

And the same held true of his persistence in getting Vivvy to recognize her beauty. Never did a day go by when he didn’t shower her with compliments, Vivvy bashfully accepting, twisting on the spot, part of her tempted to tell him to stop, but secretly she would be devastated if he did.

Henry also loved showering Vivvy with gifts, particularly if he thought they would help her accept her worth. Peeking at her discarded garments one day while she was in the bathroom, Henry made note of her size and surprised her with a bag one evening.

“Would you wear this for me?” Biting his lip, Henry raised an eyebrow.

Glancing inside, Vivvy smiled. “Alright, darling. I’ll be right back.” Heels clicking off to the bathroom, Vivvy returned in a sheer black lace teddy and panty set, and Henry ran his tongue over his teeth. 

“Mmm...gorgeous.” Approaching her, Henry’s hands greedily crept over Vivvy’s belly, her chest, her tiny ass as he knit their mouths together. “Hey…” Henry rested back on his heels, brushing his fingers through her dark hair, starting to get long enough now that Vivvy was almost comfortable outside without her head scarves. “Would you ever let me...paint you? Maybe?”

“Oh…” Vivvy took Henry’s hands, shaking her head. “I don’t know, you know I’m not…” She shifted, glancing down at herself. “Comfortable with how I look, Henry, and...what if someone saw it?”

Henry cupped her cheek. “It would be just for us. And if you really didn’t like it, well…” Shrugging, Henry gave a half smile. “I can just paint over it.”

Fingering the sleeve of his shirt, Vivvy bit her lip. “Alright.”

“Great!” Taking her face in both hands, Henry pressed a brief kiss to her lips. “Let’s go.” Excitedly he dragged her to his studio and Vivvy shuffled along behind him in her heels.

“You mean right  _ now?”  _ She looked at him agog as Henry dragged a chaise lounge before his easel, draping it with a shimmering blue fabric.

“ _ Yes!”  _ He exclaimed, jogging over and slapping her ass. “I’ve wanted to do this for ages.” Vivvy giggled and shook her head. “Alright now, my love.” Henry placed a hand on her lower back. “Go make a sexy pose for me. Make sure it’s something you’re comfortable holding for a long time.”

Walking over to the couch, Vivvvy tilted her head and peered around the room. “Do you mind if I use these?” She pointed at a couple of overstuffed gold pillows.

“No, go right ahead.” Henry shrugged. 

Propping them up on one side, Vivvy artfully draped herself over the chaise, one nylon-wrapped leg dangling to the floor and the other bent, pouting at Henry seductively.

“Oh ho ho…” Shaking his head, Henry picked up a pencil. “You are going to make it incredibly difficult for me to concentrate, aren’t you?”

Winking at him, Vivvy smiled. “ _ Yes _ .”

Sitting as still as possible, Vivvy watched as Henry’s eyes darted from her to the canvas and back again, brow furrowed and lips pursed as he sketched out her extended frame.

After a couple of hours, he leaned back in his chair, nodding. “Alright. That’s all I need for today. I’ll start adding paint tomorrow.”

Hopping up, Vivvy rushed forward with dainty steps. “Can I see?”

Hurriedly lifting the canvas, Henry shook his head. “No, no, no, I want it to be a surprise.” Smiling, he tucked it in among some of his completed works and Vivvy frowned, but resisted the urge to go peeking as the days progressed and Henry set to work.

When he finally revealed it to her, Vivvy’s mouth fell open in shock. It wasn’t that it didn’t look like her. It did. Henry was a talented artist and he captured her likeness well. But there was something in her portrayed expression, in her eyes, Vivvy never before witnessed. Strength. Allure. Confidence.

Vivvy generally avoided mirrors. But in her more masochistic moments, when she would force herself to stand naked before her reflection, all Vivvy saw was a large, ugly man frowning back at her, sad blue eyes staring at the features she could never hope to change.

And so to see herself splayed over the chaise lounge, delicate, beckoning, dare she even say sexy, made Vivvy’s throat tighten and her eyes sting.

Henry peered at her curiously. “Do you like it?”

Overwhelmed, Vivvy brought her fingers to her lips and nodded, unable to speak for a moment. “I love it, Henry. Thank you.”

She was too sheepish to allow it to be hung anywhere other than their closet, but whenever Vivvy selected her outfit for the day, she would be imbued with fortitude from Henry’s view of her.

***

One day after they’d been dating for a little over a year, Henry spread a blueprint over the kitchen table. Vivvy spent most nights at his house, but she continued to return home during the days to make sure mother was eating enough and the house didn’t fall into further disrepair.

“Viv, would you take a look at these?” Henry furrowed his brow, flattening the papers.

Standing, Vivvy nodded. “Sure.” Often Henry would ask her opinion about his projects and Vivvy loved it. She found the idea that he valued her input and thought she had a discerning eye decidedly flattering.

“Well, it’s a commission…” Henry gestured to the plans. “A man building a dream house for his wife. But he wants to surprise her, so I don’t know, what do you think? Does it have what a woman would want?”

Vivvy bent over the table, narrowing her eyes and studying the lines. “Hmm…” She frowned, pointing. “The closet off the master bedroom is a little small.”

Vivvy heard chuckling behind her. “Well, I guess you do have an awful lot of clothes.”

Turning, Henry was down on one knee, velvet box extended in his hand as he gazed up at her. “Vivianne Van Kimpton...will you marry me?”

Both hands covering her mouth, Vivvy gasped, taking a step back and bumping the table. Touching her chest, she swallowed and stared down at him. “Oh Henry…”

Henry smiled nervously. “Is that a ‘yes’?”

Vivvy nodded enthusiastically. “ _ Yes, darling! Yes! _ ”

Jumping up, they threw their arms around one another, Henry lifting Vivvy and spinning her around the kitchen as they peppered each other’s crying faces with kisses.

Breaking apart somewhere between laughing and sobbing, Henry shakily slid the ring over her finger and Vivvy turned her hand, the diamond catching the light. “Henry, it’s gorgeous.” She sniffed, drawing him in again and claiming his lips. 

As it turned out, the plans were not merely a device for the proposal. Henry did set about building Vivvy the house of her dreams. Though more modest in size than the Van Kimpton mansion, with Vivvy’s help Henry constructed a home that possessed anything they could ever need as she gathered things together for the wedding.

The actual day of their nuptials was...complicated, to say the least. Henry remained in distant contact with his father, who was unaware he had a son. Whenever they would see one another, at most twice a year, Vivvy’s heart would break as she watched Henry pull a dress over his shoulders, head hanging and eyes downcast as he told her he would be back soon.

Henry said he didn’t feel right hiding the fact he was getting married from his father, despite their strained relationship, and he sat Vivvy down, apologetically asking if she would do him a massive favor.

And so they went to the courthouse that morning, Vivvy tugging uncomfortably at her suit, hair slicked back, and Henry behind the wheel in the white dress they found at the thrift store. Henry appeared unnatural in a dress, it reminded Vivvy of a fish walking on land. Though she imagined she probably looked the same as they pulled into the parking lot.

Henry’s father was a distant man. Not stoic or serious, per se, just not present in reality. In passing Henry mentioned he struggled with addiction and Vivvy assumed that was to blame. Their interactions were awkward, to say the least. He shook Vivvy’s hand, and she quickly shoved hers back in her pockets, trying to hide her long nails even though she removed the polish. Other than introducing himself and saying, “Well, let’s get on with it, then.” He didn’t contribute much as far as conversation went, which was a relief as Vivvy struggled to find her deeper voice after speaking in a higher register for ages.

They stood before the justice of the peace, repeating the words, and Vivvy hoped she never viewed a bride as miserable as Henry looked in that moment. When he met her eyes his smile was genuine, but his gaze would start to drift and a shadow would settle in his handsome features as they repeated the rote words to one another. 

Signing the paper with their legal names stung, and with another handshake, Henry’s father handed her a check, nodded, and said, “Well, good luck, then.” Before shuffling back to the parking lot.

They sped home and instantly disrobed, Henry changing into a three piece dark gray suit with a lavender tie and flitting about the backyard to ensure everything was set up. Thankfully their friends all pitched in, hanging decorations, bringing food, and setting up chairs and tables so that by the time Tanya finished helping Vivvy with her hair and makeup and zipped up her dress, the lawn was transformed. A heavenly walkway lined with flowers greeted Vivvy as she took the first precious steps down the aisle toward the arch draped with white satin floating on the late summer breeze. 

A vision in white lace and sequins, Henry’s tears streamed as Vivvy’s smile winked at him through the tulle and she drew near. Meeting him, Vivvy passed her bouquet to Tanya and took Henry’s hands. Their friend Martin agreed to officiate, welcoming everyone gathered before gesturing to Henry.

“Alright, so…” Wiping his face, Henry extracted a piece of paper from his vest pocket, unfolding it with shaking hands. “Vivvy, I...when I met you, I couldn’t believe it.” Swallowing, Henry shook his head. “I still can’t. I can’t fathom that a woman so brilliant and beautiful and wonderful gave me the time of day in that dark little bar, that you let me buy you a drink, that you danced with me.” Voice thick, Henry blinked and tried to focus on the page. “And now, you’re standing here in front of me.” Watery eyes rising to meet hers, Henry put his speech away and took Vivvy’s hands again. “And I can’t believe you’re going to be my wife. Vivvy, every day I am stunned by the fact that I even get to look at you.” A wavering chuckle passed through his lips and Henry gave her fingers a squeeze. “But instead you love me. And you’ve agreed to spend the rest of your life with me. And…” Eyes falling to the ground, Henry took a shuddering breath. “That makes me the luckiest man in the world. I love you, Vivvy.”

Swiping a hand under her veil, Vivvy sniffed and nodded. “Henry, I…when I met you, I hadn’t just given up on love…” She shook her head, looking down. “I thought it never existed in the first place. So many people...I just...I’d been hurt so many times, so when you came along, and you were so kind, and so caring, I was scared.” Vivvy gave a half smile and lifted her shoulder. “I thought, ‘There’s no way this man is real.’ But over time, I saw that you were. You are.” Throat tightening, Vivvy clutched his fingers. “Henry, you love me better than I ever could’ve imagined. When I’m with you, I feel...wanted. Beautiful. Cherished. You…” Voice breaking, Vivvy took a half step forward. “You make me feel like a real person. Like I matter. Henry, I love you.” Beaming, Vivvy rubbed his hand. “And I can’t wait to be your wife.”

Placing the rings on one another’s fingers, Henry lifted her veil and they joined lips and lives. The evening was spent laughing uproariously with their friends, eating far too much delicious food, and dancing until Vivvy’s feet screamed in protest.

When the last of the guests trickled away, Henry tucked an errant strand of dark hair behind Vivvy’s ear with a smile. “Come on.”

Leaving the chairs and decorations to be cleaned up tomorrow, he led her inside the house, but before she entered the bedroom, he placed a hand on her waist. “Wait.” Lifting her arm around his shoulder, Henry went to scoop under her legs but Vivvy stopped him.

“Henry...no. You’ll hurt your back.” She shook her head.

Leveling a look at her, Henry raised his eyebrow. “I am carrying  _ my wife _ to bed.” He said firmly, and with a roll of her eyes Vivvy assented, draping her arms around his neck as Henry hoisted her into the air, straining and shuffling rapidly before dropping her on the bed.

Smiling, Vivvy shook her head. “You’re going to regret that tomorrow.”

“Vivvy, my love…” Henry climbed on top of her, grinning. “I planned on my back hurting, anyway.”

Vivvy giggled, one of Henry’s favorite sounds in the world as he dipped down to kiss the smile from her face. Rolling over, Henry unzipped her gown and carefully pulled it overhead, standing to place it on the chair before rejoining her on the mattress. Marveling at Vivvy in her white lace bra and panties with matching thigh highs and garter, Henry pulled his tie loose and tossed it aside.

“Damn, Vivvy…” Henry stared at her, voracious, and Vivvy came to her knees, fingers flying down the buttons of his vest as their lips locked. Henry stood, hurriedly shrugging out of his slacks and boxers and donning the strap on before coming back to bed. 

They mauled one another, hands eager and mouths rapacious as Vivvy rolled on top of him, grinding down into Henry and breathing hard. Pawing at his chest, she pulled away, shaking her head and letting out a tortured sigh. “I need you now, Henry. Take me! Fuck me,  _ now _ !”

“Yes, my love. Anything.” Fingers dipping in the bedside drawer, Henry lubed himself up as Vivvy shifted her panties aside. In one fluid motion she dropped down on his cock with a hefty moan, head falling back and swiveling her hips.

“Henry,  _ yesss _ !” She hissed contentedly before she began to vigorously bounce. Fingers still sticky, Henry took her in hand, massaging her tip as he planted his heels in the mattress and hammered Vivvy ruthlessly.

Hanging onto the tails of his shirt, Vivvy drove herself down, high whimpers shaking from her firm chest as her left eye began to twitch and her body tightened around him. “ _ Henry! Oh yes! Fuck me! Yes ! Henry! HENRY!” _ Shrieking, her hands scrambled desperately as her face scrunched and her knees wove in and out before, with a stuttered whine, she released, collapsing forward and gasping for air.

Henry kissed along her sharp jaw, fingers tickling over Vivvy’s broad back and making a home in her sweaty brunette waves as she composed herself above him. 

Dismounting, Vivvy flopped down next to Henry, her fingers tiptoeing down his abdomen. “Can I taste you, darling?”

“Okay.” Henry smiled, getting out of bed to take off the strap on before relaxing back and spreading his legs. Vivvy laid between them, kissing the inside of his thighs with her delicate pink lips before opening him and digging forward with her sculpted jaw.

Her tongue twirled over his clit, teasing until Henry’s hands fisted in her dark hair and he rutted into her chiseled features. “ _ Vivvy! Vivvy, yes! Don’t stop!” _

Vivvy adored taking Henry apart this way, how his voice would get high and needy and he would tear at her as she sucked on his clit, fervently pressing his pelvis into her devouring mouth until his body seized and he dripped down her chin.

“ _ Vivvy! Yes! I’m cumming! Fuck! _ ” Heels jittering over her back, Henry screamed and thrashed before collapsing into a shivering puddle of exhaustion. Wiping her mouth daintily, Vivvy snuggled up next to him, Henry tossing a weary arm around her and kissing the top of Vivvy’s head.

“Well...first time as husband and wife.” He breathed, pushing the sweaty hair from his forehead.”

Resting her cheek on his chest, Vivvy reached up and traced his lower lip. “First of many.”

***

Eight years later, huddled together on the couch, Vivvy nestled deeper into the crook of Henry’s arms. Like any couple they had their share of fights and stumbles, and they knew the world at large may never cast an approving eye over their love. But regardless of the circumstances, Vivvy and Henry danced through life, hands and hearts together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
